my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
U.A. Entrance Exam
This page is dedicated to hosting the U.A. Entrance Exam every time a new U.A. Year begins. This page is not to be used outside of it's intended purpose. Doing so will result in warning and then potential post-block if continued abuse. Each year, there will be a total of 100 Applicants, both PC and NPC, who are involved. In order to join, simply add your name to this list upon announcement of the exam. Players will get exactly 3 days post announcement to apply. After that time frame, the remaining slots will be filled by NPCs. NOTE: If you are a recommendation you DO NOT have to take the Entrance Exam and will simply be added to a Hero Course Class upon the Exam's completion. Applicant format: Character's Name - Quirk Nature - Age - Level Example: Lars Castle - Bee Mutation - 15 - Level 18 # Hojiro Numa - Force Field Generation Emission - 15 - Level 19 # N/A # Jensen Morley - Cell Regrowth Mutation - 15 - Level 18 # Lance Willis - Quirk: Water Lungs Emission - 14 - Level 19 # Remi Aguirre - Quirk: Innovation Mutation - 15 - Level 15 # Hasnain Mason - Quirk: Bug Voice Emission - 15 - Level 19 # Sierra French - Quirk: Zombie Body Mutation - 15 - Level 14 # Jarod Mendez - Quirk: Innate Comprehension Mutation - 14 - Level 17 # Carwyn Travers - Quirk: Water Manipulation Emission - 15 - Level 15 # Tyler Villarreal - Quirk: Vapor Emission - 15 - Level 16 # Iestyn Martinez - Quirk: Animalia Transformation - 15 - Level 15 # Rafe Mcneil - Quirk: Steel Skin Transformation - 14 - Level 18 # Damian Heaton - Quirk: Liquification Transformation - 15 - Level 10 # Aron Baker - Quirk: Bee Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Dan Burrows - Quirk: Locomotion Mutation - 15 - Level 10 # Cai Pemberton - Quirk: Bone Extensions Transformation - 14 - Level 14 # Zac O’Reilly - Quirk: Cleric Emission - 15 - Level 11 # Jonny Baird - Quirk: Energy Control Emission - 15 - Level 13 # Adulrahman Powers - Quirk: Swap Emission - 15 - Level 16 # Colin Sexton - Quirk: Train Mutation - 14 - Level 19 # Tim Mcclure - Quirk: Light Constructs Emission - 15 - Level 19 # Moses Velasquez - Quirk: Gold Emission - 16 - Level 17 # Marvin Gordon - Quirk: Immovable Mutation - 15 - Level 19 # Stanley Macdonald - Quirk: Insane IQ Mutation - 14 - Level 14 # Alex Villalobos - Quirk: Pheromones Emission - 14 - Level 12 # Luka Myers - Quirk: Earth Emission - 15 - Level 18 # Callam West - Quirk: Biological Immortality Mutation - 15 - Level 10 # Xander Hahn - Quirk: Tactician Mutation - 16 - Level 17 # Oliwier Burn - Quirk: Density Manipulation Emission - 14 - Level 16 # Kyle Dunkley - Quirk: Food Alteration Emission - 15 - Level 13 # Isaac Gough - Quirk: Chemical Control Emission - 16 - Level 17 # Luther Farley - Quirk: Lightning Emission - 14 - Level 13 # Ali Sheridan - Quirk: Shrink Transformation - 15 - Level 15 # Cole Smyth - Quirk: Reactive Body Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Tom Almond - Quirk: Numbification Emission - 15 - Level 19 # Makaya Beard - Quirk: Tendrils Mutation - 14 - Level 14 # Arun Garcia - Quirk: Empathy Mutation - 16 - Level 17 # Seren Roman - Quirk: Bullseye Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Olly Cunningham - Quirk: Soundwave Emission - 15 - Level 17 # Armaan Byers - Quirk: Telekinesis Emission - 15 - Level 12 # Khalid Chang - Quirk: Spider Mutation - 14 - Level 19 # Ioan Jeffery - Quirk: Snake Mutation - 15 - Level 17 # Ted Vang - Quirk: Vines Emission - 15 - Level 10 # Shaun Singh - Quirk: Chronostasis Emission - 14 - Level 13 # Frank Benitez - Quirk: Farsight Mutation - 15 - Level 18 # Martyn Guthrie - Quirk: Adaptation Transformation - 14 - Level 19 # Damien Stuart - Quirk: Shadow Control Emission - 15 - Level 14 # Maksymilian Franklin - Quirk: Hemorrhaging Emission - 15 - Level 17 # Kenny Roach - Quirk: Duplication Emission - 15 - Level 18 # Arlo Chadwick - Quirk: Psionics Emission - 15 - Level 13 # Matteo Duarte - Quirk: Rubber Mutation - 15 - Level 18 # Frances Fellows - Quirk: Protein Transformation - 15 - Level 19 # Olivier Bowman - Quirk: Sickness Emission - 14 - Level 17 # Rayhan Kent - Quirk: Invisibility Mutation - 15 - Level 18 # Theodore Gray - Quirk: Earbud Mutation - 14 - Level 10 # Jamal Lowery - Quirk: Expand Transformation - 15 - Level 13 # Kaci May - Quirk: Tattoo Augmentation Mutation - 15 - Level 15 # Beau Gill - Quirk: Tremors Emission - 14 - Level 13 # Vinnie Thornton - Quirk: Limitless Knowledge Mutation - 16 - Level 19 # Ashan William - Quirk: Devil Transformation - 15 - Level 16 # Levi Melia - Quirk: Morph Transformation - 14 - Level 11 # Keelan Goldsmith - Quirk: Magnets Mutation - 15 - Level 19 # Eli Hampton - Quirk: Confusion Emission - 16 - Level 15 # Keaton Singleton - Quirk: Weather Sensory Mutation - 15 - Level 19 # Matt Blair - Quirk: Extreme Sense Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Kofi Kavanagh - Quirk: Transfer Emission - 14 - Level 12 # Elias Proctor - Quirk: Organ Shift Mutation - 15 - Level 10 # Nikola Sheppard - Quirk: Air Control Emission - 15 - Level 18 # Bobbi Brookes - Quirk: Explosive Air - 14 - Level 13 # Ajay Winter - Quirk: Mechanist Emission - 15 - Level 14 # Sabah Alcock - Quirk: Compassion Transformation - 16 - Level 16 # Alexandria Hale - Quirk: Lunar Body Transformation - 14 - Level 10 # Phoenix Piper - Quirk: Gravitation Emission - 15 - Level 18 # Sapphire Rodriguez - Quirk: Fire Breath Emission - 15 - Level 14 # Rebekah Mccarty - Quirk: Diamonds Transformation - 14 - Level 11 # Rosie Fitzpatrick - Quirk: Claymation Emission - 15 - Level 16 # Cali Berger - Quirk: Copycat Emission - 15 - Level 15 # Sofia Stamp - Quirk: Drain Emission - 14 - Level 10 # Ayah Boyd - Quirk: Consumption Mutation - 15 - Level 12 # Denise Rowley - Quirk: Visual Energy Mutation - 15 - Level 19 # Ellis Bonilla - Quirk: Shadow Walk Transformation - 14 - Level 13 # Rebecca Manning - Quirk: Phase Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Jay Holmes - Quirk: Heat Vision Mutation - 14 - Level 16 # Adele Wicks - Quirk: Emotion Whip Emission - 15 - Level 14 # Serena Person - Quirk: Central Mass Transformation - 15 - Level 11 # Lucy Andrade - Quirk: Puppetry Emission - 14 - Level 17 # Mercedes Turner - Quirk: Skate Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Patricia Boyle - Quirk: Blood Manipulation Emission - 15 - Level 15 # Sabrina Talbot - Quirk: Food Pellets Mutation - 16 - Level 17 # Tianna Figueroa - Quirk: Atomic Punch Mutation - 15 - Level 16 # Liberty Ayers - Quirk: Silence Mutation - 14 - Level 11 # Claire Bate - Quirk: Negation Emission - 15 - Level 15 # Nisha Rudd - Quirk: Razor Hands Mutation - 15 - Level 10 # Khloe Knights - Quirk: Origami Emission - 16 - Level 19 # Nettie Lyon - Quirk: Negative Flame Emission - 14 - Level 10 # Indie Norris - Quirk: Metal Growth Transformation - 15 - Level 18 # Mamie Lewis - Quirk: Explosive Paper Emission - 15 - Level 13 # Niamh Hoffman - Quirk: Sanitize Emission - 14 - Level 14 # Jesse Nedham - Quirk: Perfect Landscape emission - 15 - Level 14 # Macie Humphreys - Quirk: Frost Emission - 16 - Level 19